


I'll Have What She's Having

by TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Bucky walks into a bar and gets a little more than he expects when he orders his drink.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Kate Bishop/America Chavez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: Clintucky Fried Bunnies, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	I'll Have What She's Having

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I'm only exploring the possibilities
> 
> Shout-out to Vex who tipped me from "Maybe I'll write this idea" to "I need to write this idea".  
> Also shout-out to Blue who posted the original inspiration for this idea in the plot bunnies and prompts thread of the Winterhawk discord.
> 
> Winterhawk Bingo: West Coast Avengers

“You can just drop me off here.” Bucky said, pointing to an area where they could pull the car over to safely let him out.

“We’re still a few blocks from your apartment building.” Sam protested, “I thought you’d be eager to get home.

And well, Sam wasn’t wrong. Bucky _was_ eager to get home after being away for two and a half weeks for a boring business trip to Detroit. Not that Detroit was boring with nothing entertaining going on. But he just wasn’t into the club scene anymore, and no one had wanted to go see a production of a Broadway show off Broadway when they lived in New York where they could just see a Broadway show _on_ Broadway. So what if he’d already seen Wicked multiple times on Broadway? He loved the show and would have loved to see it again off Broadway! But Bucky had been out-voted on group activities on the days the show was happening after a day full of meetings. So yes, it was a boring trip to him, and he just wanted to get home, pet his cat, get slobbery love from the dog, and cuddle the crap out of his husband while finally letting himself sulk over not getting to go see Wicked again.

Problem was, Clint wouldn’t be home yet, still working his shift as a bartender a few blocks away from their apartment. Clint was good friends with the bar’s owner. They had a very strong sibling-like relationship, that was how he got the job when he was in need of one, and as a result, Clint was able to have mostly flexible hours. However, it was a Friday, and the bar would be quite busy. Busy days were the days Natasha wasn’t lenient on scheduling. She wanted to make sure they were fully staffed, which, granted, it was a smart move on her part, but it also meant that Clint probably wouldn’t have gotten the evening off just so he could be home when Bucky got home.

And Bucky just wanted to see his husband’s stupidly handsome face already, damnit.

“It’s Friday, Clint’s working.”

“Oh, I see. If you want, I can find a parking spot and go in for a drink as well. That way when you’re ready to head out, you don’t have to carry your bag. I can still drop you off.” Sam offered.

“That would be nice, but I wouldn’t want to keep you from getting home sooner.”

“Sure, but like you said, it’s Friday. Nat’s probably also working.” Sam said, turning to circle the block in search of a decent parking spot.

Bucky smirked, “When are you going to man up and ask her out, Wilson?”

“Hey, she gets hit on constantly at work. I don’t want to be just another number of date requests she turns down at work. Plus, her ex was a woman.”

“She’s pan, Sam, and she knows you a lot better than any of the regular flirts she turns down. You have a better chance than them. Ask her out for brunch tomorrow and feel things out from there.” Bucky suggested. Natasha was interested in Sam, Clint had said as much one night after they had attended a Friendsgiving celebration last autumn.

“...Maybe.” Sam spotted a parking spot and was quick to grab it.

After making sure he had his wallet in his pocket, Bucky got out of the car and walked with his friend and co-worker to the entrance of the _Widow_.

“Come find me when you’re ready to go home.” Sam said before splitting away to find a spot to sit in the section Natasha often took care of, leaving Bucky free to make his way to the bar where he could already see his husband busy mixing drinks

Bucky relaxed and smiled gently to himself as he watched the love of his life. Taking in the familiar mess of blond hair and sunshiny smile. God, he loved that man, he really did.

As he got closer, he recognised the woman Clint was currently serving. Kate was another good friend of Clint’s and, by extension, Bucky’s. She also frequented the _Widow_ when Clint was working, so it wasn’t surprising to see her there.

Bucky was going to greet her by throwing an arm around her shoulders like he normally did, but then Kate shifted her weight and leaned in closer to the woman next to her, wrapping her arm around her waist. She must be on a date with her new girlfriend America. Bucky didn’t want to interrupt, so he aborted his plan of the usual greeting and just slipped into the empty space on her other side like any other customer would.

“Here ya go.” Clint said, sliding two drinks over to Kate and America. Both of them unfamiliar to Bucky. They must be from the new drink menu Clint had been working on with Natasha.

Clint then caught sight of Bucky, and his smile lit up, just as a waitress brought over an order for him to make up. He took the paper and looked over the drinks ordered before nodding and holding up a finger, “Be right with you in a second.” he said before turning to pour some local brewed beer from the tap.

“Hey Bucky!” Kate greeted, also noticing him.

Bucky smiled over at her, “Hey kid. I was going to greet you like normal but I noticed you were on a date. Didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Thoughtful but lame. This is America, my girlfriend. America, this is Bucky, Clint’s hubby. They’re disgustingly in love. Never really left the honeymoon phase. You’ll get sick of them making googly eyes at each other.”

“Relationship goals.” America shook Bucky’s hand with a smile, “Nice to meet you. Clint’s told me a lot about you when I first met him the other day.”

“He wasn’t too annoying, was he?” Bucky asked.

“Nah, it’s cute to see people so in love.” she shrugged before picking up her drink to take a sip.

“Those new drinks any good?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, plus this one is purple.” Kate smiled into the rim of her drink.

“I’d like to try yours.” America flirted with Kate as Clint passed off the tray of beers he’d poured to the waitress and caught Bucky’s attention again.

“So what can I get ya, handsome?” the bartender winked, leaning into the bar.

“I’ll have what she’s having.” Bucky said, gesturing in Kate’s direction.

Clint glanced over at Kate, a mischievous smirk crossing his lips. Kate had set her drink down and had pulled America down into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as they let themselves get just a little heated without getting too inappropriate for being in a public space.

He  _ knew _ that wasn’t what Bucky was referring to, but Clint hadn’t gotten to kiss his husband in two and a half weeks! The temptation was just too strong to resist.

Leaning further over the counter, Clint reached out to grab Bucky’s tie and pull him over the bartop to meet his lips.

Bucky was taken by surprise, but it didn’t take long for him to relax and kiss back, deepening it just a little before pulling back and cupping Clint’s cheek, “I meant the drink, punk.”

Clint laughed and shrugged, “I missed you, but fine, I’ll make you the drink.”

“But you know, I’m all for continuing that kiss once your shift ends.” Bucky winked.

“It’s a date.” the bartender promised, pulling back and reaching for what he needed to make Bucky’s drink for him.

“See what I mean?” Kate said, gesturing at Bucky, “They’re disgustingly in love.”

America laughed, “You have no room to talk when I asked for a taste of your drink and you took that as an opportunity to make out with me.”

“Shut up, you like me.” Kate blushed.

“Yeah, I do.” America hummed, drawing closer to plant a small, soft kiss on Kate’s lips again.

“I’m surrounded by lovebirds.” Natasha sighed, slipping in up to the bar with a roll of her eyes, “Clint, no kissing your husband while you’re supposed to be mixing drinks, you can have your way with him at home.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Clint pouted.

“And what happens when other patrons start asking for a kiss from you when you ask them for their order?”

“I’d say no, of course. Consent is important, and I only consent when it’s my Bucky.” He finished Bucky’s drink and slid it over to him with a flirty wink.

Natasha rolled her eyes again, “I need Sam’s usual.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll get back to work.” Clint snickered, turning back to making drink orders.

Bucky smiled, taking a sip of his purple drink that tasted like sweet tart candies. He was looking forward to the end of Clint’s shift.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
